A different life
by sa-ku-ra sp-ri-ngs
Summary: Hope Potter, James' older sister, left England after Harry was born with her daughter.  They return 4 years later.  When Hope learns of Harry's living conditions what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James had an older sister, Hope. She left the country after Harry was born for her daughter's safety. Three years after Voldemort's defeat, she returns with her daughter. She takes Harry from the Dursley's. What problems will accure? Can she handle the damage done to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other canon characters. I only own Hope and Delilah.

"James, I can't risk Delilah's safety," whispered Hope.

She had the Potter messy black hair, but her eyes were a bright blue. Unlike James who had a tan she was fair skinned. James and her were having a row about her leaving in the morning.

"What of Harry's?" asked James.

"What you and Lily do is your doing not mine."

"So, you're running away."

"You know as much as I do that she's all I have left."

"He wasn't even Delilah's father!"

"James, he didn't care about not being Delilah biological father, but he did love her as his own!"

The next morning Hope and Delilah left England.

Four years later, Hope and her five year old daughter, Delilah took a flight back to England from their home in Salem, MA. Delilah had black sleek hair and her mother's blue eyes. The two moved into Potter Manor upon there arrival. Hope picked up an old newspaper. She gasped upon reading that Sirus was in Azkaban. With Lily and James dead, Hope deducted that Dumbledore sent Harry to Lily's sister. The only problem was she didn't know where the woman lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: James had an older sister, Hope. She left the country after Harry was born for her daughter's safety. Three years after Voldemort's defeat, she returns with her daughter. She takes Harry from the Dursley's. What problems will accure? Can she handle the damage done to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other canon characters. I only own Hope, Delilah and any other original characters.

A week later, Hope walked from the ministry with a smirk on her face. She had spent a whole week trying to get the address.

That evening at six, Hope, dressed in her best muggle clothes, knocked on the door. Petunia answered the door.

"Yes?" Petunia asked shortly.

"You are Petunia Dursley nee Evans correct?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Why did that brat do something?"

"Brat? No, I was asking because my brother and his wife passed away three years ago and my nephew was sent to live with his other aunt as I was out of the country. My sister in-law was Lily Potter nee Evans."

"That's a nice story but I have never heard of this Lily."

Hope left; promising herself to return later that night. And she did; that night at midnight, dressed in blue robes, slipped into house not making a single sound. First she checked all the bedrooms. Finding not a single head of messy black hair, Hope used a point me spell for one Harry Potter. The spell stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. Hope was horrified that family could do this. Opening the door she found...

A.N:Sorry couldn't resist the cliffy. Next chapter should be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: James had an older sister, Hope. She left the country after Harry was born for her daughter's safety. Three years after Voldemort's defeat, she returns with her daughter. She takes Harry from the Dursley's. What problems will occur? Can she handle the damage done to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other canon characters. I only own Hope, Delilah and any other original characters.

Opening the door she found a small boy with messy ebony locks. His body was marred with bruises and burns. For a moment she thought this child was two but recalled being there the day he was born; the day before she left. Stooping down, she gently pick up the child. Harry woke up.

Harry's vivid green eyes had dulled slightly due to pain. Those eyes stared at her.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Hope Potter," Hope whispered, "I'll explain things later but we need to get you out of here. Is there anything you want to take?"

Harry attempted to grab an old tattered blue blanket that held his initials. Hope smiled and grabbed it for him, but allowed him to hold it. Harry fell back to sleep; after securing the blanket in his arms.Carefully moving out of the cupboard, she closed it. Silently, Hope left the house. Once outside, she and Harry apparated to the entrance hall of Potter Manor.

Hope took him to a bedroom she had decorated especially for him. Laying him down, she called a house elf for healing potions and salves for the bruises. After healing his body, she removed his clothes and placed a pair of cotton pjs on. Tucking him in, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have never left, but I'm here now. Sleep well, childe."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: James had an older sister, Hope. She left the country after Harry was born for her daughter's safety. Three years after Voldemort's defeat, she returns with her daughter. She takes Harry from the Dursley's. What problems will occur? Can she handle the damage done to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other canon characters. I only own Hope, Delilah and any other original characters.

Harry slept for several days. When he did wake, Hope was changing his bandages. Harry began shaking uncontrollably. Hope noticed this immediately and stopped.

"Harry?"asked Hope.

Harry looked at her with fear in his green.

"What do you last remember?"

"I-I remember... g-getting thro-thrown in m-my cupboard," said Harry very quietly.

"I see. Well, I'm your Aunt Hope and will be taking care of you from now on."

Harry stared at her; searching for any signs of trickery. There was none.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's get you some soup, how does that sound?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He hadn't eaten three days prior to Hope taking him in.

She brought him chicken noodle soup. He ate what he could and fell asleep with a full tummy for once.

A/n: Sorry this update took so long. I was having difficulty with what should happen when Harry wakes up.


End file.
